


Morning Afters and Awkward Encounters

by heartinhand221 (Illusinia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/heartinhand221
Summary: Jim and Chris have an awkward encounter after a drunken night with Gaila. Can she keep them from freaking out?





	Morning Afters and Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a much longer series with shifting pairings and a far-reaching time span. Works are conjointly worked on with the lovely @androgynousclintbarton

There was a heavy weight on his arm and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Those were the first things Jim noticed as he slowly woke. The next was the warm, soft body next to him and the sweet smell seemingly emanating from said body. A scent he recognized. Gaila. They must have met up at the bar last night because he knew they didn’t head out together.

Last night. It was almost a complete blur. He remembered going to the bar with Bones and drinking a bunch. Gaila must have shown up at some point in time, because he had a vague recollection of dancing with her in a way that probably wasn’t exactly considered decent in public. He couldn’t remember leaving, though. Or going back to whoever’s room they were in. Eh, it didn’t matter. Worst case scenario, he saw Uhura again. He wouldn’t exactly mind that, even if she did throw something at him.

Deciding that he didn’t feel like getting up immediately, Jim curled closer to Gaila and lifted his hand to rest over her closest breast. He squeezed it slightly, pleased when she made a little noise and rolled completely into him. His hand slipped around to her back, crushing her against his body.

Then something weird happened. He felt something pull Gaila back, a male voice groaning out into the room. One that wasn’t his. Huh. Well, certainly not the first time that had happened. He almost laughed, wondering if Gaila’s attempts to pull Bones into a three-some had finally worked. He sure as hell wouldn't complain.

Lifting his head and expecting to see the mused and bedraggled head of his roommate, Jim felt a frown pull at his lips as he took in the salt and pepper hair of the other man in what was definitely Gaila’s bed. His face was buried in Gaila’s red curls and it was pretty apparent he was probably kissing at her neck. Whoever else was in the bed wasn’t Bones though, that was for sure.

Jim’s hand hadn’t moved from its place on Gaila’s back, so when the other man pulled his hand up to play with Gaila’s breast much like Jim had been a moment earlier and pull her firmly back into his body, it wasn’t a surprise that Jim’s hand got trapped between them.

For a moment, the man froze, his face still buried in her hair. His back had tensed though, his hand frozen on her chest. He stayed like that until Gaila wiggled in discontent and made an unhappy noise.

“Chris,” moaned Gaila unhappily.

Jim froze, his eyes widening as he took in the other man in Gaila’s bed once more. This time he noticed the sideburns, silver at the edges and leading into grey and black. He noticed the strong lines of the other man’s back and apparent fitness despite the man’s age. Oh fuck, no. It couldn’t be…

When the man in question raised his head a moment later however, Jim felt his stomach drop a little. Christopher Pike stared at him, completely naked, with one hand still curled around Gaila’s lush body and the other hidden somewhere beneath her body. Well, fuck.

“Chris,” greeted Jim, unable to force himself to refer to the other man as ‘sir’. That was just too weird.

Chris nodded once, slowly, and sat straight up. “Ca-Ki- Jim.”

Between them, Gaila groaned unhappily. “Please tell me this isn’t going to turn into one of those weird pissing matches men have over women. You two were both fine with this last night.”

Both sets of eyes fell to the Orion woman between them, who looked more than a little annoyed.

“Gaila-” started Jim, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand as she suddenly sat up.

“If the next words out of your mouth are going to be ‘sorry, but this is really weird’, I don’t want to hear it,” stated Gaila firmly, crossing her arms and looking between the men. “You guys were fine with sharing me last night. Hell, neither of you held back and you definitely recognized each other. There were references made to the incident where you pissed off my roommate that first time.” Her eyes narrowed hard at Jim. “All alcohol does is lower your inhibitions. It doesn’t magically change your perspectives on someone, no matter what people like to pretend.”

“Gaila, why are you fighting so hard about this?” asked Jim in confusion, looking at Christ, who looked like he wanted to bolt out of there.

Gaila rolled her eyes. “Because I’ve been sleeping with both of you for months and I like having both of you here. I’ve actually stopped sleeping with anyone else except you two. So when you two proposed sharing me last night, I was not going to turn that idea down.”

“Wait, we what?” asked Jim, looking at Chris, who’s own eyes had gone wide.

“Gaila, are you sure we both suggested it?” asked Chris uncertainly, actually meeting Jim’s eyes for the first time since they woke up.

Gaila nodded firmly. “Yes! Because I laughed at first thinking you guys were teasing me. Then you sandwiched me between you two in the middle of the bar and made it very clear you both agreed!”

Jim groaned and flopped back on the bed. “I’m never drinking again.”

On the other side of Gaila, he heard Chris snort in amusement. “I’d put money on that declaration lasting a week at most.”

“Probably,” admitted Jim with a smirk, shaking his head a little. “Bones would probably send me to medical to make sure I was alright. Then I’d have to explain I woke up after an apparent three-way with my quasi-girlfriend and my mentor. Better give up the idea now.”

“I don’t get why neither of you seem okay with it this morning,” remarked Gaila, reaching a hand out to each man and running her fingers through their hair. “We all had fun last night. Why does that seem to bother you both this morning?”

“It’s just kinda weird Gaila,” explained Jim, his eyes slipping closed as her fingers slipped through his short locks. “I mean, Chris is my mentor. It’s sort of weird to think we both had sex with you last night.”

“At the same time,” added Gaila with a roll of her eyes. “And it still wasn’t weird.”

Chris grunted slightly and Jim watched as one of his hands trailed down her stomach to stroke at her hip. “We were also drunk. That reduced our clarity to next to nothing. It’s easier to do some things, like share a beautiful woman, when you’re less aware of the other man involved.”

Gaila snorted. “That’s stupid. You being drunk doesn’t change the reality of what happened.”

 

“No, but it changes our perspectives,” reasoned Jim as he rolled onto his side and lifted a hand to run up and down the space between Gaila’s breasts. She shifted a little and hummed in approval. “It makes it seem less inappropriate for, say, a cadet and a commanding officer to share another cadet.”

“Still say it’s stupid,” muttered Gaila as she arched up against Jim’s hand. “I mean, you’re both teasing me right now and neither of you seem upset.”

Jim opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again almost as quickly. Across from him, Pike’s lips thinned notably. Truthfully, she had a point. Chris was fiddling with and stroking the area along her hips while he was focused on the skin around her breasts and chest.

“And you've encouraged it every time I've suggested a three-some with Leonard,” continued Gaila with a gasp as Chris’ hand momentarily dipped lower. “So I know you don’t have an issue with threesomes.”

Chris shot him a raised eyebrow, which just made Jim blush slightly and focus more on Gaila’s soft green skin beneath his fingers. Gaila’s fingers suddenly tucked beneath his chin though, forcing his gaze up to her. She offered him a soft smile as she added: “So what’s wrong with this? Yeah, Chris is older, but I’m not asking you to let him fuck you.” Chris made a choking noise somewhere on the other side of Gaila and Jim cracked a bit of a smile. She returned it with her own grin and a glance at the older man. “Don’t die on me, Chris. I’m not done with you.” Turning back to Jim, she drew him up so she could kiss him slowly. “I’m just asking you two to share me. That’s all. I like having you both in bed and I don’t care if you two never touch each other, just don’t throw out something as fun as this without trying it sober.”

“So, you want us to try having sex with you while sober,” stated Jim, smirking slightly and running his knuckles over her nipple. “Right now.” Gaila gasped and arched up a little, or at least she tried to. Chris’s hand over her hip held her in place.

“Yes,” groaned Gaila as she wiggled against Chris’ hand while trying to drag Jim down to her. 

He quickly pinned her arms above her head though, glancing over at Chris. “I’m game if you are.”

Chris shrugged a little, glancing down at Gaila. “I'm not usually one to deny a lady's request.”

Jim smirked and refocused on Gaila. She looked beautiful, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed that green color he loved so much. “Well then, let's give this a shot.”


End file.
